masseffectfandomcom_pl-20200214-history
Ashley Williams
Ashley Madeline Williams – ludzki żołnierz służący w wojskach Przymierza jako dowódca Drugiej Dywizji Frontowej na Eden Prime, po ataku gethów służąca pod komandorem Shepardem. Grając postacią męską, można nawiązać z nią romans. W oryginalnej wersji językowej gry głosu jej użyczyła Kimberly Brooks, a w polskiej Monika Pikuła. Mass Effect Talenty Żołnierz: *thumb|160pxPistolety *Strzelby 4 *Karabiny Szturmowe *Karabiny Snajperskie Szturmowe 7 *Pancerz Bojowy *Pierwsza Pomoc 6 *Szkolenie Szturmowe *Zdrowie Szturmowe 5 Akta Urodzona 14 kwietnia w 2158 roku, Ashley thumb|334pxMadeline Williams pochodzi z dużej rodziny, zawierającą długą linię żołnierzy służących w Przymierzu. Ojciec był szeregowcem, a ona jego najstarszą córką spośród czterech, nastęonie była Abby, Lynn i Sarah. Ze względu na częste przenosiny ojca, pomagała wychować siostry, w wyniku czego były blisko siebie. Pomimo ciężkiej pracy i poświęceń, ojciec Ashley nigdy nie osiągnął wyższej rangi niż Żołnierza trzeciej klasy, co spowodowało jej rozgoryczenie. Zgodnie z rodzinną tradycją Ashley zaciągnęła się do morskiej marynarki wojennej Przymierza po ukończeniu szkoły średniej i została przydzielona na stację szkoleniową w Macapá, w Brazylii. Tam otrzymała certyfiakt biegłości w karabinie szturmowym M7 Lansjer i lekkiej zbroi. Ukończyła równierz certyfikat walki w zerowej grawitacji na Orbitalnej Platformie Rakesh Sharma. Dla Szkolenia Ataku W Wrogim środowisku została przydzielona do Fortu Charlesa Uphama, na księżycu Saturna, Tytanie, gdzie otrzymała wyróżnienie za technikę walki w symulacji ataku na stanowiska Turian. Później została przydzielona przez sierżanta Elliota, który docenij jej wytrzymałoś i agresywne zachowania, na stanowisko dowódcy plutony. Cały pluton jednomyślnie przyznał jej pozytywną opinię w ostatnich dniach ćwiczeń. Szeregowiec Nirali Bhatia pochwaliła jej skupienie w budowaniu zespołu i "trudną ale sprawiedliwą" dyscyplinę. thumb|left|326pxAle później okazało się, że jej dziadkiem był Gerenał Williams, który oddał garnizon na Shanxi Turianom w czasie Wojny Pierwszego Kontaktu, stając się pierwszym człowiekiem, który poddał się się obcej sile. Uprzedzenia przełożonych do jej rodziny spowodowały, że utknęła na naziemnych posterunkach garnizonowych, co uniemożliwiało jej - pomimo jej świetnych wyników - zdobywanie rzeczywistego doświadczenia bojowego. Wielokrotnie prosiła o przeniesienie na statek, ale jej prośby zostały odrzucone bez wyraźnej przyczyny. Być może z powodu dyskryminacji jaką doświadczyła, Ashley twierdzi, że Williams musi być lepszy niż najlepszy, rekompensować Shanxi, oddając się pracy. Jej agresja i skłonność do mówienia bez ogródek nadają się dla pojedyńczej jednostki w terenie, ale mogą sprawić problemy, gdy trzeba nawiązać kontakt z cywilami. Po za thumb|218px|Ashley Williams na Virmirzetym jej poglądy polityczne mogą być problematyczne, biorąc pod uwagę skupienie się na poprawie stosunków z Cytadelą. Później zostaje przydzielona do Drugiej Dywizji Frontowej razem z Nirali Bhatią na Eden Prime. Niedługo potem Eden Prime zostaje zaatakowany przez gethy. Ashley Williams jest pierwszą napotkaną osobą na Eden Prime podczas misji komandora Sheparda by odzyskać nadajnik Protean. Jej jednostka 212 została zmasakrowana przez armię gethów,również poszukącymi nadajnika. Ashley postanawia pomóc Shepardowi dostać się dalej do nadajnika Protean, który po dotarciu do niego, uaktywnia, a Shepard zostaje przyciągnięty do niego i widze wizje Protean, które umieścili. Jako ostatnia ocalała ze swojej jednostki i po zademonstrowaniu swoich umiejętności bitewnych w walce z gethami, kpt. Anderson postanawia ją włączyć do zespołu SSV Normandia. Ashley czuje się nieswojo w związku z zajęciem miejsca kaprala Jenkinsa oraz obwinia się, że była za mało czujna podczas ataku gethów. Z biegiem czasu zaczyna się przyzwyczajać do załogi, a nawet nawiązuje dobre Relacje Kaidanem Alenko. Między misjami, Ashley spędza czas przesiadując w ładowni Normandii i czyszcząc broń. Po interakcją z nią dzieli się z Shepardem swoją opinią na temat ostatniej misji i przekazuje pokładowe plotki jako pierwsza. Ashley lubi mówić thumb|left|298pxo swojej przeszłości i intreresuje się przeszłością Sheparda. Dziwi ją to, że uczęszczali do tej samej placówki treningowej i nawet wspomina o ochrzanie, jaki dostałą od sierżanta Elliota. Ashley ma mocne przekonania religijne, ale waha się omawiać je z Shepardem ze względu na reakcję innych. Jej wiara umacnia się przez pracę w kosmosie - "Jak można podziwiać kosmos nic nie wierząc?" - uważa, że jej zmarły ojciec jest z Bogiem. Zna na pamięć swój ulubiony wiersz, Ulisses. Kiedy żartobliwie Shepard jej mówi, że jest ostatnią osobą, po której spodziewałby się cytowania literatury, ta oburzona odpowiada "To, że umiem strzelić między oczy ze stu metrów nie oznacza, że nie mogę lubić czegoś czułego! Ale nie rozgłaszać to. Choć jest agresywna i nieustępliwa, Ashley pokazała pełną wspólczucia stronę, kiedy w rozmowie z Sameshem Bhatią powiedziała mu, jak bardzo jego żona Nirali go kochała.thumb|140px Ze względu na historię jej rodziny, naziemne zadania i brak doświadczenia w pracy z innymi rasami, Ashley bywa nieufna do innych obcych. Nie ufa Radzie Cytadeli i uważa, że ludzkość nie może polegać na sojusznikach. Kwestionuje pozwolenie Wrexowi i Garrusowi na swobodne chodzenie po statku i nie wierzy w Szyfr Protean, uważając go za "jakieś brednie asari", uważając, że Shepard niepotrzebnie cierpiał, by go zdobyć. Jednak przyznaje, że to Shepard dowodzi i obecność obcych na statku to niej decyzja. Ale nie jest wcale ksenofobiczna. Sama odrzuca poglądy Terra Firma, uważając ich za ksenofobicznych "szakali", którzy zastąpili oryginalne, szlachetne cele partii paranoją anty-obcy. Ponadto, choć nie zawacha się strzelić do Wrexa, jeśli stanowi on zagrożenie dla Sheparda, to też nie wstydzi się wpółpracować z oddziałem kapitana Kirrahe i dobrze pracuje z salarianami, szanując ich wytrwałość i umiejętności. W czasie misji na Virmirze Shepard może wybrać czy uratować Ashley, ale kosztem życia Kaidana. Podczas sprawozdania Ashley będzie zła na decyzję Sheparda, uważając że Kaidan jako jej przełożony powinien mieć pierwszeństwo. Jednak Shepard odpowiada jej pytaniem jak daleko chce iść w celu oczyszczenia imienia jej dziadka. Ashley ma opory przed walką ze Żniwiarzami, uważając, że jako piechota na niewiele się przyda, ale Shepard mówi jej, że ją potrzebuje. Romans Shepard (jeśli jest mężczyzną) i Ashley po Eden Prime mogą budować dobre stosunki, co rośnie w romantyczne zainteresowanie. Choć jest otwarta, nie wstydzi się dokuczać Shepardowi na jego ciągoty do żołnierza pod jego dowództwem. Ashley twierdzi, że nie jest najlepsza w mówieniu, ale jej zainteresowanie poezją pomaga powiedzieć, co czuje. Kiedy Normandia jest uziemiona przez Radę, Ashley przychodzi do Sheparda, mówiąc mu, żeby się nie poddawał i prawie dochodzi do pocałunku przerwanego przez Joker. W drodze na Ilos Ashley przychodzi do kwatery Sheparda, thumb|left|332px|Ashley w Kajucie Sheparda mówiąc mu, że przez całą jej karierę w Przymierzu, nigdy nie czuła, że jest warta tego, o co walczy, a Shepard "daje je to uczucie" i oboje razem spędzają noc. Ashley nadal dokucza Shepardowi, mówiąc mu, że ma mu coś ważnego do powiedzenia, ale jeśli będzie chciał to usłyszeć, to będzie musiał przetrwać Ilos i wrócić do niej pierwszy. Zapis E-mail Mass Effect 2 Jeśli przeżyła na Virmirze, Ashley thumb|366px|Ashley Williams na HoryzoncieWilliams nadal służy pod Shepardem na pokładzie Normandii. Podczas rutynowego patrolu Normandię zaatakował statek należący do tajemniczych Zbieraczy i Shepard kazał Ashley się ewakuować razem z resztą załogi. Ale choć większość załogi udało się uciec, Normandia została zniszczona, a Shepard wyleciał w próżnię, co głęboko dotknęło Ashley. Została ona w Przymierzu przez następne dwa lata i awansowała na Chorążego, próbując iść dalej swoim życiem. Jednak po serii porwań z koloni Przymierza, zaczęto uważać, że to Cerberus za nimi stoi. Nawet Ashley Williams została poinformowana, że Shepard żyje i pracuje dla Cerberusa. Więc Ashley została wysłana na kolonię Horyzont, gdzie miała ją przygotować do obrony przed oczekiwaną napaścią Cerberusa. Jednak to dowiodło, że to nie był przypadek, że planeta została zaatakowana przez Zbieraczy, podczas gdy systemy obronne left|thumb|249pxnie działały. Podczas napaści, Ashley została zaatakowana i sparaliżowana przez rój poszukiwaczy, jakimś cudem pozbywa się skutków paraliżu i udaje jej się unknąć schwytania przez Zbieraczy. Po ucieczce Zbieraczy z Horyzontu pojawia się przy Shepardie. Chociaż cieszy się z ponownego spotkania z komandorem, nie jest zadowolona z tego, że Shepard pracuje dla Cerberusa, czując że komandor może być wdzięczny pro-ludzkiej organizacji. Jeśli Garrus jest z tobą na Horyzoncie, Ashley będzie również zaskoczona, że on też pracuje dla Cerberusa i Garrus okrzyczy ją za ignorowanie prawdziwego zagrożenia. Romans Jeśli w Mass Effect Shepard odbył stosunek z Ashley, w jego kwaterze na thumb|137px|Zdjęcie Ashley w kajucie na NormandiiNormandii SR-2 jest wyświetlane jej zdjęcie, które pokazuje, że ciągle się o nią troszczy. thumb|left|177pxPo ich emocjonalym spotkaniu na Horyzoncie, Ashley przysyła list przepraszający za jej zachowanie. Potwierdza swoje uczucia do Sheparda, mówiąc komandorowi "Uważaj tylko na siebie... Szefie. Nie wiem co kryje przyszłość... ale nie mogę Cię stracić po raz drugi." Jeśli Shepard pozostanie wierny Ashley przez wszytkie wydarzenia w Mass Effect 2, podczas podrózy do stacji Zbieraczy popatrzy przez chwilę na jej zdjęcie i się uśmiechnie. E-mail Ashley do Sheparda thumb|left|346pxAle jeśli Ashley zgineła na Virmirze, terminal informacyjny mówi, że została odznaczona za swe zasługi przez rządy salarian i turian, otrzymując medale salariański Srebny Sztylet i turiański Nova Klaster, będąc pierwszym człowiekiem, który otrzymał te nagrody i cytowanym "Ludzie czy obcy, wszyscy jesteśmy tylko zwierzętami." Podczas przeszukiwania wraku pierwszej Normandii krótko widzi Ashley w retrospekcji. Mass Effect 3 thumb|143px|Ashley Williams w Mass Effect 3Ashley powróci w 3-ciej części Mass Effect, jako członek drużyny, pod warunkiem, że przeżyła wydarzenia na Virmirze. Jeśli nie, jej miejsce w kadrze zajmie Kaidan. W czasie wydarzeń w Mass Effect 3 Ashley stanie się Widmem i awansuje na Podporucznika. Podczas rozpoczętej sekwencji gry Ashley pomaga Shepardowi się ewakuować z Ziemi na pokład Normandii. Ciekawostki *Drugie imię Ashley, Madeline, stanowi nawiązanie do twórczości wiktoriańskiego poety Alfreda Tennysona, którego uwielbia jej ojciec. *Była możliwość romansowania z Ashley męską i żeńską Shepard, lecz zostało to usunięte. *Ashley ukazuje się na okładce gry i w plakacie. *Według oficjalnych danych Bioware Militarny Zawodowy Kod Ashley jest B4, a jej grupa krwi B-Pozytywna. *Ashley jest jedną z "plakatowych" postaci Mass Effecta i często pojawia się na promocyjnych obrazach razem z Garrusem. Widać ich również towarzyszących Shepardowi w większości materiału demo, gdzie Ash wyraźnie kłoci się z Garrusem. Garrus mówi, że nie mogą ryzykować ratując ludzkich górników uwięzionych przez gethy, a Ashley na to, że gdyby to byli Turianie, to on by chciał ich wydostać. *Ashley ma również takie samo imię jak Postać grana przez Bruca Campbella w Martwym Źle i Armii Ciemności, Ashley "Ash" Williams. *Ashley początkowo miała recytować Roberta Heinleina "Cool Green Hills of Earth". Ale prawa do jego pracy są złożone, więc gdy zabrakło czasu do nabycia uprawnień, postanowiono wykorzystać "Ulisses" Tennysona, który jest w domenie publicznej. Ash recytuje drugi i trzeci strof podczas rozmów z Shepardem o jej ojcu, a czwarty i ostatni w drodze na Ilos. *W wersji na PS3 Mass Effecta 2, jeśli Ashley umarła na Virmirze, to w kabinie pokazuje się jej zdjęcie, nawet jeśli w interaktywnym komiksie nie wybraliśmy miłości z nią. Prawdopodobnie jest to spowodowane przez usterkę gry. *Kimberly Books, która podkłada głos pod Ashley, podkłada też głos Lanayę, postać z gry Dragon Age: Początek, innej gry BioWare. *Jak wszyscy członkowie drużyny, Liara posiada unikalne dialogi, które można usłyszeć podczas konkretnych miejsc w czasie trwania misji lub zadania albo jeśli konkretny członek drużyny jest w oddziale. Miedziak12 14:55, lip 27, 2011 (UTC)